ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an American animated action-comedy crossover series produced by Disney Television Animation and RedComm for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Cherry Blossom Cookie and her friends, Webby, Stella and Willow using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series is set in earth that is beset by the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. The Girl Squad who use their power to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by a king being named King Sandy, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Big Bad. Characters Flower Power The Flower Power is a group of girls who act as guardians of the earth. * Cherry Blossom Cookie '''(voiced by Grey Griffin) - Cherry Blossom Cookie is a * '''Webby (voiced by Kate Micucci) - Webby is slightly older and smarter, with her character wearing a pink and purple sweater vest, a pink skirt, and a smaller hairbow on her right-side, while she is revealed to be an enthusiastic adventure fan and Clan McDuck historian who idolizes Donald Duck as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. * Stella (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Stella's the star of the show and the bird all the others look up to. She may look cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! that's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside. * Willow (voiced by Olivia Olson) - Willow's a lover not a hater and also the artist of the flock. She lives in her own 'Willow World' - as a daydreamer she often has grand ideas, but can't always follow through! It ruffles her feathers to see those pigs behaving badly and destroying their habitat. Although Willow is a free spirit she's also the shyest of the group, and feels safest when wearing a large, over-sized hat. While her shyness is an endearing quality, it sometimes holds her back from expressing her true feelings. However, when those piggies are around, she certainly comes out of her shell! Cast Main * Grey DeLisle as Cherry Blossom Cookie * Kate Micucci as Webby * Nika Futterman as Stella * Olivia Olson as Willow Recurring * Julie Ann Taylor as Peach Cookie * Johnny Yong Bosch as Lemon Cookie Legendary Guardians * Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception The series received many views from critics and fans. Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Mushi was originally going to be a main character of the show, but she was removed due to the way she acts in KND. * Most of the episodes feature songs from different existing shows and real-life artists. Gallery Characters Cherry Blossom Cookie.png DT2017_-_Webby Vanderquack.png Happy_Stella.png WillowABStella_(Transparent).png Teasers Cherry Blossom Cookie teaser.png|Cherry Blossom Cookie's teaser Webby.jpg|Webby's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPinkBirdImage3.jpg|Stella's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaWillowImage3.jpeg|Willow's Teaser Category:Hanazuki Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Angry Birds Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:Zombie Dumb Category:P. King Duckling Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Smurfs Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Sing Category:Upin & Ipin Category:KND Category:Hotel Transylvania: The Series Category:Tiny Beats Category:Cuddlies Category:Crossover Television series Category:Television Series Category:DuckTales Category:FETCh with Ruff Ruffman